They knew it Redone
by FlareonRocks
Summary: When the teacher gets fed up with Blossom and Brick arguing, he does the worst thing he could do. WIll handcuffs leaqd the two right?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

Ok. So I reread the original story and realized I didn't like the way it was. So I kept the beggining, added much more to it, and put in a different ending. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

Townsville was a quiet city. Compared to the states other cities it was extremly small. A few years ago in the past they had three little girls who protected the city. But sense they had grown and become stronger the villains calmed down. So the girls had normal lives. Or as normal as you could have with your worst enemies of all time going to your school.

Bubbles and Boomer got along just fine.

Buttercup and Butch were an item.

Blossom and Brick on the other hand...

"Brick! Will you stop being such an idiot!" Blossom yelled in the middle of her science class. Nobody questioned it because she got mad at Brick everyday.

"How am I the idiot?" Brick said. "I'm just saying that if you don't want me calling you a nerd then you should stop being so smart." He leaned back in his chair. Blossom tipped him over.

"Oh yeah. I'm totally going to give up straight A+'s so I can live your life and get straight F-'s" Blossom said sarcastically. Brick got up and stood up in front of Blossom. He had a few inches on her but that didn't scare Blossom.

"Who's the idiot now?" Brick said showing Blossom the grade list's that every student had received at the beginning of the day. Blossom took it and her mouth dropped.

"You got straight A+'s to? How?" Blossom half yelled. Brick took it back and laughed.

"Somebody is a little jealous that I'm as smart as her." He said. "Hell, I may be smarter than her." Blossom just scoffed.

"You're not smarter than me. Probably just a mistake." Brick folded his arms.

"Looks like being born in a lab can cause weird side effects!" He yelled

"You have no place to speak. You were born in a prison toilet!" She yelled back.

"Least I was made out living things, not chemicals!"

"I'd rather be made out of chemicals then the foulest living things!"

"Why don't you just shut up before you get hurt, ice princess!" Brick yelled.

"I'm not afraid of you, fire prince!" Blossom yelled back.

"Both of you stop this instant!" Yelled the teacher. "I can't believe you two let the argument get to threatening. Now...I think I have the best punishment for both of you."

"Please not detention!" Blossom and Brick yelled together.

"Not to worry you two. I have a worse punishment in mind for the two of you. Come up to my desk." The teacher said walking up to his desk. Blossom and Brick followed.

After checking the computer for something the teacher told the two to turn around and close their eyes. They did and they felt something put around their wrists. They quickly looked and they hand handcuffs on the wrists of the hands they didn't write with.

"Sense this is the first class of the day, and you have all your classes together, I figure this is a suitable punishment. Oh and don't try to take them off. The Proffessor created them to make sure oyu don't kill each other in school and they will electrocute you if you try to escape." The teacher said. Brick and Blossom headed back to their seats.

"I can't believe I have to spend the entire day stuck next to you." Blossom said. Brick laughed.

"Yeah right. I know you love me doll. Just admit it." Brick said.

"I wouldn't love you if you were the last man on earth." She said.

* * *

The two got through their next few classes and eventually went to lunch. They sat down at a table and their siblings joined them surprised. Brick or Blossom always sat at a different table. But they realized why when they saw the handcuffs. Everybody got to having their own conversations.

"Anyways doll, I know you're probably so sad we'll be separated at the end of the day." Brick said.

"Yeah right. If anything your so sad that you'll be separated from me, hun." Blossom said. The two went to throw away their garbage. Once they did they glared at each other while still standing.

"Yeah right. Co'mon just admit it, you love me babe." Brick said. Starring into Blossom's eyes.

"No. Just admit it. You love me sweetie." Blossom said starring into Brick's eyes.

"Me love a puff? In your dreams." Brick replyed.

"No. In yours." Blossom said. The bell rang and they headed to their next class, gym.

After very quickly and extremly uncomfortably changing into gym shorts they headed into the gym. TOday was dodgball day. Normally the boys and girls would face off but because of Blossom and Brick's situation the coach jsut made up two teams.

Brick looked at Blossom and shook his head.

"Don't you dare hold me back doll." He said. Blossom laughed dryly.

"ME hold you back? Ha! You'll be the one keeping up with me." She said.

Everybody got into possitions and the coach blew his whistle. Blossom and Brick ran (At an average humans speed) and picked up a couple balls. The other team's were flying towards them but they managed to dodge. They both threw and each hit a person.

It got down to Blossom and Brick on one side and two other people on the other side. All the balls were wit h the other people. Blossom and Brick were scared. They hadn't picked up running yet so they had trouble dodging. The other two people were whispering tactics to each other.

"Brick you're pretty good." Blossom said keeping her eye on the other two people.

"Thanks Blossom, you're not to bad yourself." He replied.

The other two people stopped talking and picked up a couple balls each Blossom and Brick braced for impact. Then the other two just started throwing. One threw balls where Blossom and Brick were while the other one threw where they were going to be. They barely dodged the balls but were getting running down better. Until Blossom tripped over a ball and ended up on the ground in pain. Brick had managed to stay standing but now he couldn't move. The other two people had one ball left. They threw it hard at Brick's stomach. IT hit painfully, but Brick had managed to catch it.

"The two stood baffled. Then there was one guy left alone. HE had nothing. No help, no balls. Blossom stood up and took the ball from Brick who was huddled in pain. She threw it at the other dude and hit him hard on the leg. He fell to the ground, out.

Blossom and Brick's team ran over to them to congradulate them. Then the coach said it was time to go change. Blossom and Brick said they were going to come back and change after their hands were uncuffed. The coach left. Blossom hugged Brick.

"You did great, Brick!" She said. He stood up straight and hugged her back.

"Thanks, so did you." He said than smirked. "See? I told you that you liked me. Why else would you hug me?" She ended the hug and look at him curiously.

"You think I liked it? Ha! Your the one that hugged back tight." She threw back at him. He scowled and they headed to their next class, theater.

"Ok everybody. Time to start the section of theater you've all been waiting for, pairs!" Ms. Stacey said when class started.

"Your dream is about to be made true, Ice princess." Brick whispered in Blossom's ear. She scowled at him and looked back at the teacher.

"You will each be match with a person of the other gender and be playing brother and sister, good friends, or couples. I know this may be a bit awkward but in theater you need to expect that. And I only have so many types of any scipt so be warned." Ms. Stacey said. Everybody was paired up and got in line to choose their pair. Blossom and Brick were last in line.

When they finally got up they were given the couples scipts. They groaned and sat down.

"Ok. Now read through the scipt words only once. Then do the blocking that's currently on there. That's all we're going to get to today." Ms. Stacey said then went to her desk.

"See babe. I told you your dream was going to come true." Brick said.

"Your the one who was slow getting in line. Come on mister mister just tell me the truth, you like me." Blossom replied.

They read through the scipt once. Their seen was a cowboy who had fallen for a show girl. They started reading through and doing the blocking on there. They had almost finished when Blossom stopped.

"I can't do the stuff for this line." She said.

"Why not?" Brick asked then looked at the script. He looked at her. "I agree."

"What's wrong?" Ms. Stacey asked. "What line is it?"

"Oh Angus, I knew you could see through all these feathers to my heart. I just never thought you'd steal it." Blossom read.

"I don't see the problem." Ms. Stacey said.

"I need to catch her in my arms before she says it, then she needs to kiss me after she says it." Brick said.

"I know it's awkward but everybody was able to finish. And the other couple scripts had to kiss. So thus, you mus'." She said and left.

"Let's get this over with." Blossom said.  
"Belle, you may be just a boa to the rest of the world but to me, your my life." Brick said. He wrapped his arms around Blossom so that his handcuffed arm was behind her back and her hancuffed arm was across her stomach. He pick her up in his arms.

"Oh Angus, I knew you could see through all these feathers to my heart. I just never thought you'd steal it." Blossom said. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. She kissed him for five seconds then finished it. Brick put her down and looked away.

He was blushing like crazy. He wanted to keep kissing her. Little did he know Blossom was having the same feeling.

They went to their last two classes. Then the went to their science class room.

"So did this experience teach you two anything?" The teacher said unlocking them. They nodded and left.

"So Blossom...do you want to reherse anytime?" Brick asked looking at Blossom. She smiled.

"Does this mean I was right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. You were right doll." He said. "Was I?"

She stopped him. "What do you think?"

Brick smiled and pulled her into him. He leaned down and kissed her passionatly.

The End


End file.
